


The Loranian Chronicles: Book 1

by Princess_Meria



Series: The Loranian Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria
Summary: A princess stolen away is found. Her destiny has been set in stone for a millennia and now the two royal families will be joined. For what was hidden away will become powerful again and the stolen shall be returned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works for a while and I have finally decided to put it out there. It is completely original and is my first non fanfic, so constructive criticism please. Updates will be slow.
> 
> Many chapters will be to help create this world and the languages in it. Please bare with me as we create it. I have the structure laid out but input is needed and desired.

 

Mia had never been one to pay mind to much of anything, especially when it came to most of the people in the village where she lived. However, when a tall willow thin stranger walked into the village three days ago, she was forced to pay attention. Mia had been on her rock staring out across the valley, staring intently at the mountain on the other side, when the alarm sounded. She didn’t respond to it at first, since she had received her longbow she never was worried about an attack.

“That’s me they’re warning about.” a voice said behind her, she leapt to her feet longbow in hand arrow nocked and whirling towards the sound in under a second. It was a cove, mayhap ten years her senior.

“Easy, miss! I mean no harm.” he said. He was an odd one, with his long black cape trimmed with silver and that staff in his hand and short jet black beard. Mia didn’t put her bow down nor did she loosen her hold. Too many bandits and raiders had said that to her, it was bandits who had brought her here. She didn’t know who her family was but she knew that bandits had taken her from them, or that's what she told herself, and that she belonged on that other mountain, not this one.

“What be your name?” Mia said gruffly.

“My name is Novak Briargarden, and yours?” the cove said and then asked for hers in return.

"Mia. What be your business here?” Mia answered agitated.

“My business here is that I am trying to find the lost princess and her four guardians. Have you seen them at all?” Novak asked.

“Nay. I don’t even knows what a princess looks like. You be wanting to see the Elders ain’t you!” Mia said defensively, heartbeat skipping, heart flip flopping in her chest.

“Yes, indeed I do.” Novak said.

“I’ll takes you there. No funny business, you hear! I’ll put an arrow in you if you do!” Mia said, and then heading towards the village at the trot, Novak Briargarden close on her heels. _A lost princess_ , she thought, _How long has she been lost for that you finally got up here?_

Nol was the first, of all the guarding coves, to see Mia coming and the first to realize she wasn’t running away from the stranger but leading him. Nol lowered his bow, un-nocking the arrow put it back in his quiver and loosening his sword hilt from his scabbard, walking towards them. Mia rarely turned her back on a stranger. She only did that twice before, when Bibi came and when Raylan came. Still, even though Nol trusted Mia’s judgement, this stranger could be trouble, so he went to meet them, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Mia, what's his business here?” Nol asked, jerking his head towards the cove.

“He’s here to talk to the Elders. Novak Briargarden, there is one of the Elders and I must take my leave.” Mia said shortly, her face breaking into a smile when she saw a pale brown gixie running towards them, her brown auburn hair flying.

“Mia! Nol! Mia! Nol! Mia!” the little gixie cried joyfully. Mia passed Nol her bow, smiling, before kneeling to catch the gixie.

“Hanna!” Mia exclaimed joyfully. And as Mia pick her up Hanna asked “Mia who dat cove?”

“That cove is Novak Briargarden, Hanna. Let’s go find Cory.” Mia said, walking, with the gixie on her hip, towards the opposite side of the village.

“Mia, why don’t you like strangers?” Hanna asked playing with Mia’s silky flax blonde hair.

“Strangers bring change and I have had enough change for now.” Mia said, turning her head towards the now invisible mountain. _Why do I feel like I belong there? I’ve lived here for over half my life_ , Mia thought.

When they reached the opposite side of the village, they saw an astonishing sight, or at least it would be astonishing but Mia and Hanna had seen it before. Cory was playing her flute to an entranced audience of various mountain animals. Mia sat down quietly at the edge of the clearing, pulling Hanna on her lap. When Cory saw them, she quietly ended her song.

“Mia, who dat stranger?” Cory asked, standing and coming to sit with them.

“Novak Briargarden, a mage. He been looking for the princess.” Mia said. The three girls sat in silence, or what appeared to be silence, listening to nature. Hanna sat, silently, playing in the dirt, while Mia and Cory finger spoke to one another.

‘Do you think the princess is here?’ Cory asked, fingers flashing.

‘I- I don’t know.’ Mia answered hesitantly,fingers shaking from an untold fear.

‘I hope it’s you.’ Cory said boldly.

‘Me?’ Mia said, her heart thumping wildly.

‘Yea, you say you belong somewhere else. Are you sure you aren’t the princess?’ Cory pushed. Mia tremble as she answered quickly, ‘I certainly hope not.’

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Cory put her flute to her lips and began to play again. Mia stood, picked up Hanna and left Cory to her songs. After having their midday meal with Hanna’s brother, Nol; Mia and Hanna spent the rest of their day upon Mia’s watch rock. Hanna played on the ground near Mia, chattering away or, later in the day, sleeping, gracing Mia with periods of silence. When the sun began to set, Mia slid off of her rock, woke Hanna up and they walked back to their village and the Children’s Home.

The Children’s Home was a fine place to live, it at least meant that orphaned children didn’t have to worry about not having food or a roof over their head. In most villages orphaned children were shunned but in Kadeem, the orphans help keep the entire village fed, they brought down game and worked in the fields. The orphans who were old enough helped with the protection of the village. So, there was always food on the table and usually plenty to spare. Mia was grateful for the head house mother's, Eloise Milton, kindness towards her by letting her room alone away from all the other girls her age. Mia despised the girls and boys her age; all the girls thought about was what if they were the missing princess and all the boys were immature. The only people that Mia was found with were Nol, his sister, Hanna, Cory and a boy named Col. And out of the four of them Col was the one who could pick apart the half truths Mia would tell, getting her to tell the whole truth.

“Hey ya Mia, hey ya Hanna.” Col said greeting Mia and Hanna as they walked in.

“Hey ya Col.” Mia answered, sitting down beside him at the dinner table. Hanna waved and went to sit with the kids her age.

“Apparently you know why that mage is here, right?” Col asked as they began dinner, fresh cooked venison and green beans.

“Yes, besides the Elders.” Mia said, vigorously cutting her venison.

“And it is?” Col pressed, easily slicing through his venison.

“The princess. He is looking for the lost princess. Will this meat not be cut!” Mia answered exasperated, throwing down her knife and fork and putting her hands in the air, in annoyance. A set of chocolate brown hands picked up her utensils and sliced her venison before handing her back the knife and fork.

“Thank you Nol.” Mia whispered in his ear while Col continued to press.

“You mean to say that he’s come to find you.” Col said softly.

“If you believe that I am the princess go right ahead but don’t ever ask me again.” Mia whispered her voice steely. Her appetite had vanished and she fled to her room, trying to forget her memories. And that was where Nol found her, curled up in a ball on her floor, tears streaming down her cheeks from puffy, haunted blue eyes.

“Mia? Mia, what is it? What’s wrong?” Nol asked, pulling her hands from her face. Mia cried out, fighting him.

“Mia, please. Please tell me what’s wrong?” Nol begged, dragging Mia towards him. Mia stopped fighting him and allowed him to pull her onto his lap. Mia sobbed into Nol’s chest, trembling, her body racked with huge shuddering, choking sobs. Nol held her close, watching sob after sob racked her body.

 _It’s just a dream this isn’t real, it’s all just a dream_ , Mia thought to herself over and over again trying to block the memories that caused her torture. After a while Mia was aware of a soft voice whispering her name and arms wrapped around her, a hand stroking her hair. Her eyes slowly began to refocus, and the blur in front of her took shape and had a pair of pale amber lights, Nol.

“Nol?” Mia whispered.

“Mia. What happened? What’s wrong?” Nol asked, eyes alight with concern.

“Don’t... No, no it’s starting again. No!” Mia cried, her eyes taking on the haunted look again.

“Talk to me, Mia. What do you see? You’re safe, Mia, you’re not really there.” Nol whispered, gently, fiercely, gripping her face. Mia hesitated and then began to speak in a halting voice, “A b-body they’re roasting a body. It’s a human body! No! No! I won’t eat it. I c-can’t. Papa! Papa. He’s dying... Papa, he is so very skinny. He’s gone! Papa!! No! Stop it! Stop it! Please... no Mama, she’s so sick. Stop!! No more... please no more. Make it stop!! Oh please. Make it stop! Please it hurts! I’m not a Princess! Please stop it! I’m not a Princess! I’m not a Princess,” Mia shrieked quietly, writhing, stopped and after a long pause she breathed, “I am the Princess.”

Nol was silent as Mia’s eyes refocused. Mia took a shaking breath before looking up at Nol. His eyes shone with unshed tears of understanding, grief, concern, and love. Mia began to cry again, Nol held her close, soothing her like he did for his sister.

‘Are you mad?’ Mia whispered with trembling fingers. Nol smiled gently at her before replying gently, ‘No, not really. I love you, Mia. I love you so very, very much.’ Mia took several shuddering breaths as Nol continued to say her name.

“Please don’t tell Novak. He’ll take me back to the palace but I won’t go! I’ll lame all the horses if he makes me. But I won’t go to the Palace!!” Mia ranted. Nol dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“Alright Mia. Calm down. Go to sleep. The Elders want to speak to you tomorrow.” Nol murmured.

“Come with me. Please Nol, please. I won’t be able to talk if you aren’t there.” Mia whispered, holding one of his hands tightly.

“I can’t Mia. You know how strict the Elders are.” Nol said, stroking her face gently.

“But it will happen again, Nol. Anytime someone talks about the lost princess-” Mia’s hands clutched Nol’s, trembling, before continuing, “-it happens. The memories were buried but anytime someone talks about it, the memories come back.” Mia whispered her voice haunted.

“I’ll wait for you right outside and if something goes wrong I’ll be right there. I promise.” Nol murmured.

“Stay. Stay tonight Nol, please. It’s always worse at night.” Mia begged, her eyes making obvious what her voice could not.

“I’ll stay Mia. Just let me go get my night clothes on.” Nol soothed. Mia looked perplexedly at him before realizing what he meant. Quietly, she got off his lap and watched as he left her room. Then quickly Mia changed into her own night clothes. Mia was about to climb in bed, when there was a quiet knock on the door and Nol entered, quietly closing the door behind him.


End file.
